The Rose and its Thorns
by MagicalArt44
Summary: Rose is a bookworm living in a small town on the outskirts of London, England. Her whole life she's grown up in her father, an android makers, shop. One day when he doesn't return, Rose gets worried. When she tracks him down, she journeys to the abandoned tower that he's in. Little does she know the presence of the one they call the beast lives within its walls.
1. Chapter 1

**I BURST OPEN THE ROYAL DOORS TO MY BEDROOM, AN ANDROID FOLLOWING CLOSE BEHIND** _me after the long_ _ **,**_ _tiring ceremony. I was glad to become a prince, but it came with much responsibility._ _It was worth all of the riches though, as well as the power._

 _I let out a frustrated sigh as I saw the state my bedroom was in. I ran a hand through my blonde hair to calm myself without much luck. My clothing was strewn across my floor, sheets all over the place, leftovers from this morning still sitting upon the table. It was as if someone had deliberately been paid to come and wreck it. I spotted my port screen in the middle of the mess and angrily picked it up._

 _"Tell one of the servants to clean up this filth," I snarled at the android._

 _It swiftly rolled out the door._

 _Suddenly, I heard someone knock. A servant couldn't have gotten here so quickly, could they?_

 _"Come in!" I yelled, feeling confused._

 _An old women dressed in tattered clothing walked in. She had a large variety of moles, her fingers were covered in boils, and her teeth looked as if they were rotting. Her skin was tinted green. From the first glance I could guess that she was a beggar. Her dark eyes met mine. She held out a gift box to me and opened her mouth to say something-_

 _"Get out!" I shouted at her before she could say anything._

 _"Please kind young man, I only came to give you this gift-" she started to say._

 _"Then place it on the table and get out!" I shouted, anger radiating off me._

 _"Wait...my house got burned to the ground and I need shelter. I know it's a lot to ask, but your castle is magnificently big, and I was hoping to get shelter for just one night-"_

 _"Leave! You can't just come in here! I don't care about your sob story. I am the prince, now do as I ask!" I interrupted her._

 _She looked at me with angry eyes._

 _"Very well then," she murmured._

 _Suddenly_ _her presence faded away._

 _The beautiful queen Levana was standing before him. She had perfect cheekbones and milky pale skin. Her long dress made her look elegant, and her long dark hair ran down her back. There were two guards standing beside her._

 _I got onto my knees and begged for mercy. I knew this could mean war. Suddenly, I noticed a hidden camera on Levanas necklace._

 _"It is too late for that young prince, the people have already seen how you mistreat a person based on their looks alone. Guards!" She called._

 _Regret spread throughout me, I'd failed my test to become prince. Now, the people would have no faith in me._

 _It dawned on me, queen Levana must've done this purposefully. She must want something. Maybe to weaken country, take the throne for herself._

 _Before I could dwell on that thought, I was being fastened into a chair inside of a white room with mirrors crowding the walls. Machines were being hooked up to me. I struggled to to get out of the chair, though I knew it wouldn't budge._

 _"You will pay for your actions," I heard Levanas cold voice say venomously._

 _Pain shot through me as I started to writhe and scream. I felt as if I was changing, like knives were being pulled out of me. Then, when the pain became unbearable, I blacked out._

 _I awoke to the silent buzz of the torture chamber, as I decided to call it. I opened my eyes slowly, afraid that if they noticed my wake the pain would start all over. Gladly, it hadn't, but I felt strange, if only I knew why..._

 _"Good Morning young prince. Look into the mirror," I heard Levana say coolly._

 _Afraid of what I'd see but still too curious, I obeyed._

 _I gaped in shock and humiliation._

 _I looked hideous, like a beast. Two sharp, devil-like horns sat upon my head. My front teeth were now fangs, and my muscles had grown to an in-human extent. I had scaley dragon skin and my fingernails were like daggers. I looked as if I could rip apart a space ship with my bare hands. My eyes were as red as a rose, so red it looked as if they'd been clouded over with blood._

 _Soon after I was taken to an abandoned far away tower, with just my portscreen, though any ability of communication had been taken from it._

 _"You cannot leave this castle. You will rot and die alone, unloved by anyone," Levena said with a smug grin on her face._

 _Helpless to the guards powers, I was forced into the gloomy tower._

 _I felt hopeless. Soon I felt very alone, wishing that anyone stumble upon the castle. Wishing that someone would care enough about me help cure me. I wished I wasn't an orphan so that my parents could come look for me. I wished someone loved me._

 _These were all hopeless wishes though._

 _Who could ever love a beast?_


	2. Chapter 2

Rose

 **"BYE PAPA" I SHOUTED AS I FLED THE SHOP, MY PORT-READER NESTLED SAFELY IN THE** main compartment.

Immediately the scent of freshly cut grass filled my nostrils. It was a bright spring day with a breeze that made me clutch at the material of my blue denim jacket. I followed along the path of the sidewalk towards the local coffee place. After ordering my usual tea, I sat down at an empty seat by a window near the back of the café. I quickly turned on my reader. I was currently re- reading an intriguing story about two forbidden lovers, one lunar and one from earth, yet still not being able to part for their love was too strong. It was one of my favorite stories, and that was saying a lot for I've read hundreds.

I was so fully emerged in the story that I didn't notice when a figure approached my window. The man knocked on the glass, making me jump.

I huffed in annoyance as I noticed the figure grinning with arrogance at me, Barrett.

I groaned as I saw him approaching the door. The man had been flirting with me for many months, and as handsome as society made him out to be, I was most definitely not interested.

Reasons why I'm not interested: The man took part in street fights for fun. He enjoyed taunting those he felt unworthy of his presence. All he cared about was getting drunk and having some pretty arm candy. In addition, he'd always made fun of my obsession over stories, which did not bode well with me.

"Why hello my rose," he said as he approached my table uninvited.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bloody hell, Barrett I'm not your anything. I'd love to stay and chat but I must go," I told him with a fake apologetic tone as I pulled on the straps of my bag, though still clutching the reader since I wanted to continue reading.

As I walked he trailed behind me.

"I will walk you home, I insist," I heard him stay as I continued walking at a faster pace.

My eyes were half aware of what was happening around me, and half aware of what I was reading. Before I could do anything, Barrett snatched my reader from my grasp.

"Why don't you peel your eyes away from this?" He asked, looking at the reader as I struggled to get it back.

"I enjoy reading," I replied to him.

"Now please, give it here, that cost many univs," I told him.

He held the reader over a muddy puddle. Before I could grasp what was happening, he dropped it into the puddle.

I let out a cry of disbelief.

"Later, I can buy you a much better version this old junk. The 7th generation, it hasn't even come out yet. Though you have to stop distracting yourself with such foolishness, and you must agree to go on a date with me," he told me, puffing out his strong, masculine chest as I glared daggers into his evil green eyes.

"You sure know how to win a girl, Berrett. Break her most precious item and force her to go out with you. I can't believe you!" I growled at him.

That just made his mouth smile wider and chuckle. The sun made his punk dark hair stand out.

"I thought my looks and romantic gestures would be enough, but after months it seems that I had to resort to force. I am truly sorry Rose but you gave me no choice," he replied, arrogance seemingly radiating off him strongly.

Suddenly, a larger hover appeared beside us.

"I'll pick you up in my hover at seven," he told me, shooting me a blindingly white grin as he stepped into his hover and sped off.

I groaned in defeat, seeing no other option then to agree. I was already forming a plan. Business hadn't been at its best through the past couple weeks, and I knew Berrett was a wealthy man.

I despised Berrett.

...

I'd gotten ready for the date I was dreading all day. I wore a simple light blue dress, white leggings, and let my loose brown curls drape over my shoulders. I also wore my usual necklace with a rose charm on the bottom given to me by my mother who had passed many years ago. I sighed, and went over the plan in my head. I felt a small amount of guilt, but he'd get what he deserved, and I needed the money.

After Berrett and I exited the hover, I rolled my eyes. I was expecting this kind of thing from him.

He was taking me to a pub. The pub where he continuously got drunk and showed off.. The moment I entered my ears were hit with the loud sounds of pop music. I smelled a mixture of alcohol and sweat in the air. Berrett was greeted by his mates.

"Who's this beauty?" I heard one of them ask, as if I wasn't there.

"It's the women Berrs been pining over for months," I heard another reply.

Berrett continued to walk throughout the pub being greeted by many, I standing there on his arm as if I was an accessory. We were freed some drinks, I took a wine while he continuously chugged down bottles of alcohol.

Gladly, as he was drunk and distracted, I was able to reach into his pocket and take out the univs unnoticed.

After a while, I decided I'd gotten tired of this 'date'.

He had gotten himself into a drunken fight with a bloke half as strong as himself. He'd announced that he'd win for 'his' lady, gesturing towards me. Though the moment that the fight started he'd stopped paying any attention to me.

When I got the chace, I slipped into the bathroom.

I immediately spotted a window at the end of the room. I pried it open and squeezed my way out.

I got into my hover and sped back to my house, smiling triumphantly at the money I'd gotten. Just enough to pay back my fathers rent.


End file.
